basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Gerald Green
Gerald Green Jr. (born January 26, 1986 in Houston, Texas) is a professional basketball player for the Boston Celtics of the NBA. He was drafted by the Celtics with the 18th pick of the first round in the 2005 NBA Draft. High School Green did not play high school basketball until his sophomore year, when he played for his school's junior varsity squad. In his junior year he made the varsity team, but his play was cut short because of academic issues. He transferred to a private school, Gulf Shores Academy (located in Houston, TX), where he repeated his junior year. In his senior year at Gulf Shores, he averaged 33 points 12 rebounds 7 assists and 3 blocked shots. He was named an All-American and received the MVP award in the annual McDonald's All-American game, which features two teams comprised of the best high school basketball players in the United States. NBA Draft Green originally committed to attending Oklahoma State University, but later decided to enter the NBA draft upon graduation. He hired an agent, thereby making himself ineligible to participate in NCAA athletics. Green was expected by many analysts to be one of the top few players chosen but he fell to the Celtics, who selected him with the 18th pick in the draft. His fall is attributed to his decision to give individual work outs only for the teams with the top six picks prior to the draft. Green drew comparisons to Houston Rockets superstar Tracy McGrady in the period leading up to the 2005 NBA Drafthttp://sports.ign.com/articles/654/654675p1.html. Green was one of the last players to enter the NBA directly from high school, as the collective bargaining agreement between NBA owners and the NBA Players' Association now mandates that American players who enter the NBA Draft must be at least one year removed from the graduation of their high school class and reach age 19 no later than December 31 of the calendar year of the draft. 2005-2006 During the preseason, Green averaged 8 points and 1.3 rebounds per game for the Celtics in the 2005 Las Vegas Summer League.http://www.vegassummerleague.com/teams.cfm?team=1 After seeing limited playing time during the first part of the season, Green was placed on the Fayetteville Patriots of the NBA D-League (NBDL) by the Celtics in January of 2006. He was recalled and activated to an NBA roster position on February 3. He was reassigned to the NBDL, to the Florida Flame, on February 16. He was recalled and activated again on February 21, and saw his first significant NBA game action on the following night, scoring 13 points and grabbing 9 rebounds in 23 minutes. He appeared in 32 games and averaged 11.8 minutes, 5.2 points, and 1.2 rebounds during these contests. Career highs *'Points': 22 on April 12 2006 against the Indiana Pacers. *'Rebounds': 9 on February 22, 2006 against the Phoenix Suns. *'Assists': 6 on April 16 2006 against the New Jersey Nets. Trivia *Green had most of his right ring finger amputated at age eight after an accident http://sports.ign.com/articles/654/654675p1.html External links *Gerald Green: Color of Money *Breakout Star Green not all about the green *Gerald Green @ NBA.com Green, Gerald Green, Gerald Green, Gerald Green, Gerald Green, Gerald Green, Gerald Green, Gerald Green, Gerald es:Gerald Green